williamdfandomcom-20200213-history
Complete CoD: Black Ops Zombies Perk/Powerup List
ZOMBIES Headline text Suggestive Priority List Here is the order of what I would get things 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - double tap 5 - Replace Moderate Weapon With Good Weapon (Cost - Your Decision, It All Ranges) 6 - Quick Revive (Cost - 1500) 7 - Pack-A-Punch Other Weapon (Cost - 5000) 8 - PHD Flopper (Cost - 2000) 9 - Speed Cola (Cost - 2000) 10 - Staminup (Cost - 2000) 11 - Deadshot Daliquiri (Cost - 2500) 12 - Bowie Knife/Sickle (Cost - 3000) I did not include Double Tap because I do not like it. Remember, this is just my priority list. You play how you like to play! Complete Powerup List Insta-Kill Makes all zombie one hit kill for 30 seconds. There is no reward money for getting an IK. There is no easy way to spawn Insta-Kills. I reccomend knifing when an insta-kill is on because you get more points and use no ammo. If there are alot and they are hording you, try using your worst weapon and minimize the shots you use. Go for more kills out of one shot. Remember, if you are not being horded, try to knife. Knifing is better with Juggernog (see below) due to more life so you can be hit more than twice. To knife faster get the Ballistic Knife or/and Bowie Knife/Sickle. The Bowie Knife/Sickle are wall weapons which cost 3000 points and the Ballistic Knife comes from the Mystery Box which cost 950 points. And for some reason, you will often get double points (see below) during an insta-kill and vice versa. Also, getting an insta-kill while another IK is going on will not make you deadlier or anything more devious. It will only reset the timer back to 30 seconds. When you get an IK is a great time to revive downed teammates. And be advised, wonder weapons (ray gun, wunderwaffe, thundergun, etc.) are usally very powerful anyways, so I would reccomend you do not use them. Nuke Wipes out all zombies on the map and in sight of walls/windows. You get 400 points after the nuke has killed all the zombies it would. Double points (see below), if active at the time the nuke is done, you will get 800 points. When downed/dead, you will recieve no points for nukes. There are no easy ways to spawn nukes. If a round is just ending or is changing, do not pick a nuke up unless it is flashing rapidly. Nukes are worthless except for the points if used within a pointless time. Also, if you get two nukes, or one spawns while another nuke is in progress, do not use the second one. You will not get an extra 400 points for the second nuke and you will not get a second chance to wipe out more zombies if used during the first one. And be warned that nukes do not instantly kill the zombies, but over time. This is a good time to revive downed teammates. You will also gain no points for shooting/killing zombies during a nuke's duration. For more information on this powerup, see my nuke wiki page. Double Points Rewards double points for your actions for 30 seconds. There is no reward money for getting a DP powerup, but if DP is on while a nuke or carpenter is finished than you will get double the normal points for those powerups (see nuke above or my nuke wiki page and carpenter below). After launching the rocket on Ascension, and you blow it up, there is a DP below the pressure plate in the rocket's room. Double points is a good powerup for knifing, and is great when obtained on earlier rounds. Remember this is not insta-kill so be careful if knifing. Every shot will get you 20 points, and so will building baricades. Also, insta-kills will often pop-up during a DP's duration and vice versa so take advantage of that. And one last note, if you obtain a double points while another DP is going on your score WILL NOT be quadrupled, only the timer will restart back to 30 seconds. Max Ammo Gives all ammo back in both weapons but is affected by emptiness and reload. This does not reward points. Easy ways to spawn a Max Ammo is by finishing a round with hellhounds, the Pentagon Thief, or space monkeys. Unless it is clear that you cannot revive a downed teammate or the MA is rapidly flashing, try not to use a MA when a teammate(s) is downed because they will not recieve ammo for their weapons. Also, try to reload your weapon(s) so that you get the max amount of ammo back. Also, if a weapon is out of ammo, you won't get the max possible of ammo because you will be one clip behind. Carpenter Rebuilds all the barriers. This rewards 200 points when finished. Double points (see above), if active at the time the carpenter is finished, will reward 400 points instead. There is no easy way to spawn this item. This is a good powerup to use when lots of zombies are about to break in. Like nukes, this takes a duration and does not happen immediatly. Also like nukes, if one is obtained while another one is going, you won't get the extra 200 points and the second time to rebuild your barriers. Beware: this isn't a nuke. It DOES NOT kill all the zombies. It only rebuilds barriers. This is a good opportunity to revive teammates, but remember it doesn't stop any zombies that don't use barriers. Nukes and insta-kills are better for teammate revival. Fire Sale (This power up is only found on Kino Der Toten and up.) Spawns all mystery boxes and they only cost 10 points, and turrets also only cost 10 points. This lasts for 20 seconds. This does not reward any points, but you spend less. If you kill the Pentagon Thief but not flawlessly (someone's weapon gets stolen) then you get a Fire Sale. Fire Sales are great times to activate turrets to easily take out zombies. It is also a great time to go to the box. If there are 2 or more nearby each other, try and go to each one but don't risk your life. There are several glitches for the Fire Sale and I'm not going to name them all, but be careful. (For instance, don't get the fire sale while the teddy bear for a box is rising.) Bonfire Sale NOTE: I have never gotten this before so I do not know the exact duration, although I would guess 20 or 30 seconds. I don't really have any tested strategy here either. (This power up is only found on Five.) Makes the Pack-A-Punch 1000 points instead of 5000 points and links all teleporters to the Pack-A-Punch room. This does not reward points, but you spend less. The only way to obtain the Bonfire Sale is by getting a flawless round over the Pentagon Thief (killing him before he steals anyone's weapons). You DO NOT get a Bonfire Sale if you kill him with the Nuke or Insta-Kill (see above). Death Machine (see below) is unknown. Remember zombies can come through certain windows in the P-A-P room. So be careful when upgrading. The levels of the DEFCON doesn't matter, although there is a rare glitch where your weapon will get stolen by the P-A-P machine when the DEFCON level is on 4. Wether it is patched or not, I do not know. Random Perk Bottle (This power up is only found on Ascension and up.) Gives all players a free perk and an extra perk slot (In Call of the Dead you can automatically have all 7 perks, but in Ascension you must first get the bottle to get all five perks.) This does not reward points, but you get a free perk which range in cost from 1500 - 3000. The only way to obtain the Bottle is by getting a flawless Space Monkey round (no perk machines are touched) or by killing George Romero. Note than when a player is downed they will not recieve a perk upon revival. Sometimes the bottle will give you a perk you already have, therefore actually giving you no perk. The effects would not be doubled. NOTE FOR SOLO PLAYERS: You cannot obtain Quick Revive (see below) from the bottle if the Quick Revive machine is already broken, even if you have all other perks. REMEMBER, THIS IS SOLO ONLY! Death Machine (This power up is only found on Five and up.) Gives the player who picked it up an unlimited ammo Death Machine that lasts for 30 seconds. This does not reward points. One way to get an easy DM is to kill George Romero. The DM is a great perk, as it slews rapid fire machine gun bullets. An easy way to tell this from other powerup is that it glows blue instead of green. This weapon is quite good against zombies but it starts to get weaker from round 40+. The DM cannot be pack-a-punched and you cannot revive or buy while using a DM. However, you still can rebuild, open doors, and clear debris. Lightning Bolt (This power up is only found on Call Of The Dead.) Gives the player a Wunderwaffe DG-2 that has unlimited time but limited ammo. This does not reward points. The only ways to obtain this is by completing Ensemble Cast and killing George after Ensemble Cast was completed. This weapon was in Der Reise and Shi No Numa. This weapon electrocutes all zombies in a nearby radius, up to 10. Unlike the WWDG2 in DR and SNN, this one cannot be upgraded for it is only a power up. It's ammo is refilled by Max Ammo (see above). The Lightning Bolt looks the same as the Death Machine (see above). This power up does not kill George in a single shot. Also like the DM, you can rebuild and open but you can't revive and buy. {comment from Jacob: actually when on call of the dead when you get the ray gun you will hear a sound upon picking up the ray gun. if and only if you kill george with the ray gun you will recive the wunderwaffle DG-2(lighting bolt) This IS TRUE i have played call of the dead about ten times and every time with my luck gotten the ray gun and killed george with it. NOTE: it is much easier to upgrade ray gun ut do this after you may have ran out of ammo on your ray gun. Powerup Relation List Some powerups are like others, so here are some differences/similarities of certain powerups. Nuke vs Carpenter Similarities The nuke and carpenter both reward points. They both are good for teammate revival. They both have duration effect; and the two-powerup effects. They both originate from WaW. Differences The nuke wipes out zombies; the carpenter delays them. The carpenter rebuilds barriers; the nuke does not. There is a 200 reward point difference. Fire Sale vs Bonfire Sale Similarities They both help discount you on certain things. They both originate from Black Ops. They both have their own jingle. They both have the word "fire" in their names. Differences Fire Sale discounts boxes/turrets; Bonfire Sale discounts the Pack-A-Punch. All Fire Sale discounts cost 10 points; Bonfire Sale discounts cost 1000. Bonfire Sale is only on Five; Fire Sale is on all non-classic Black Ops maps. Bonfire Sale can only be obtained by killing the pentagon on five. Fire Sale can be obtained from the normal zombies ONLY not the special ones.(nova gas crawlers,hellwounds,ect.) Death Machine vs Lightning Bolt Similarities They both provide a weapon. They both have the same powerup emblem. They both originate from Black Ops. Differences The Lightning Bolt is only found on Call of The Dead; the Death Machine is found on Five,Ascension,and Moon.The Lightning Bolt will give you a Wunderwaffe which holds 3 rounds and has 15 clips. This can only be obtained after completing the easter egg. If you have completed the easter egg already you can kill george (in call of the dead) and he will drop a wunderwaffe instead of a death machine. The death machine can be obtained by killing a normal zombie. Perk List NOTE: I DO LOCATIONS BY DIFFICULTY - HOW HARD THEY ARE TO GET TO. SHI NO NUMA WILL NOT COUNT IN LOCATION DUE TO THE RANDOM PERK SPAWNS. ALSO, BE CAUTIOUS - IF YOU ARE USING A PERK AND YOU GET DOWNED, YOU WILL NOT GET THE PERK BACK UPON REVIVAL BUT YOUR POINTS WILL BE GONE. Juggernog Juggernog lets you survive 4 hits instead of 2 from normal zombies and 7-8 hits instead of 3 from gas zombies/hellhounds. George is unknown but it is probably 7-8 instead of 3. The cost is 2500. The location is all 3 difficulties. Hard: (at least hardest possible) COTD, Kino. Medium: Five, DR. Easy: VR, AS. Juggernog is the highest perferred perk. There isn't much strategy to it, other than knife more but stay cautious. Don't sit around all day either; just because you got Juggernog doesn't make you invincible. Also, buy it as early as possible. Juggernog is really good and the whole team should get it Quick Revive (MP) Revive teammates x2 faster (Solo) Automatically revives you and pulls out your upgraded weapon (if you don't have one, you get Mustang and Sally) However, you can only buy it 3 times but it can be bought with the power off. The cost is 1500 points in MP and 500 in Solo. The location is almost always in the start. Easy: VR, Kino, Five, AS, COTD. Hard: DR. This is a great perk for reviving teammates and is usally worth the cost. If your team is really good and is not getting downed or very rarely getting downed, then I would put QR at the bottom of my priority list. In solo this perk is priceless and very easy to buy, but remember you can only get it 3 times. EASY DESC: HELPS UR TEAMATES UP FASTER WHEN THERE DOWNED Speed Cola Reload 50% faster, rebuild barriers 60% faster and also makes you run faster. The cost is 3000. Locations vary here. Hard: DR, AS, COTD. Med: VR, Kino. Easy: Five. This is good if you are a defensive player. You can camp reloading easily and rebuild nearby barriers in a hassle. It is also good if you have made some crawlers and you can rebuild the barriers quickly before the game kills the crawler and spawns a runner. Also, it is good so the teammate with out a mic can go head and grab a Max Ammo (see above). Double Tap Root Beer Approximately increases fire rate by 33%. The cost is 2000. The locations are all MED. This perk can be good or bad, depending on how you use it. For some guns that already fired really fast fire faster, which can drain ammo. This perk does not increase ammo capacity, or even clip size, so you have to be careful. This perk was cut from Ascension. This can be really helpful on later rounds, though. With an HK21 upgraded, Speed Cola, Juggernot and Double Tap, you could be a deadly soldier.